disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Disney Villains
List of fanon and canon Disney Villains(Villains from Marvel, 20th Century Fox and Lucasfilm are welcome.) Classic Disney Villains *Pete (Mickey Mouse & Friends) *The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear (Song of the South) *The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Ronno (Bambi) *The Headless Horsemen (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Cruella De Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Mad Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Edgar (The Aristocats) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Heffllumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *The Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Sykes (Oliver and Company) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Scar (The Lion King) *Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Hades (Hercules) *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Clayton (Tarzan) *Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *Kron (Dinosaur) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Rourke (Atlantis The Lost Empire) *Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) *Scroop (Treasure Planet) *The Rams (Brother Bear) *Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) *Aliens (Chicken Little) *Bowler Hat Guy (Meet the Robinsons) *Queen Narissa (Enchanted) *Dr. Calico (Bolt) *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Gothel (Tangled) *Backson (Winnie the Pooh) *King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Duke of Weselton (Frozen) *Hans (Frozen) *Yokai (Big Hero 6) *Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *Tamatoa (Moana) *Wolves (Olaf's Frozen Adventure) *Double Dan (Ralph Breaks the Internet) Pixar Villains *Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Scud The Dog (Toy Story) *Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) *Henry J. Waternoose (Monsters, Inc.) *Darla Sherman (Finding Nemo) *Syndrome (The Incredibles) *Chick Hicks (Cars) *Anton Ego (Ratatouille) *Chef Skinner (Ratatoulie) *AUTO (WALL-E) *Charles Muntz (Up) *Alpha Dog (Up) *Lotso (Toy Story 3) *Miles Axleord (Cars 2) *Professor Z (Cars 2) *Mor'du (Brave) *Ripslinger (Planes) *Jangles the Clown (Inside Out) *Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Electric Squid (Finding Dory) *Jackson Storm (Cars 3) *Ernesto De La Cruz (Coco) *Evelyn Deavor/Screenslaver (Incredibles 2) Other Animated Film Villains *Elmo St. Peters (The Brave Little Toaster) *Big Magnet (The Brave Little Toaster) *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Security Guard (A Goofy Movie) *Kazar (The Wild) *Vidia (Disney Fairies) *Ebaneezer Scrooge (Disney's A Christmas Carol) *The Supervisor (Mars Needs Moms) *Tybalt (Gnomeo and Juliet) *The Bog King (Strange Magic) Disney Sequel Villains *SaLuk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Forte (Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas) *Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Buster (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Prudence (Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True) *Sarousch (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) *Atka (Brother Bear 2) *Marina Del Ray (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *Lady Baine (Tangled Before Ever After) Live-Action Villains *Captain Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Hatbox Ghost (The Haunted Mansion) *King Stefan (Maleficent) *Tex Richman (The Muppets) *Constantine (The Muppets Most Wanted) Marvel Villains Star Wars Villains Saban Villains Toei Villains Category:Top 30 Disney villains Category:Villains Category:Franchises